


Heroes Never Die

by slowtownstan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, morgan stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownstan/pseuds/slowtownstan
Summary: after defeating thanos, a fragile Peter Parker is left to deal with the fallout. can Spiderman save the day, or has the friendly neighborhood hero met his match?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Welcome to my new fic, Heroes Never Die! Hope you enjoy! Sorry the first chapter is so short, but more chapters to come!

//

"mr. stark?"

"yeah kid?"

"im sorry. im so sorry mr. stark."

"no, no. its okay pete. you did good kid."

**_you did good._ **

//

_a dusty sunshine rose over queens that morning._

_peter didnt like the sunshine anymore. he used to revel in it, take in every ray. a sense of anything natural was scarce in new york._

_after stark died, he hated anything happy._  
_he wasnt the same. he saw him everywhere. in calls with his team members, in the window boxes aunt may had started to grow. in the loving embrace a father would give his son on his walk to school._

_the boy rose up, rubbing his eyes. they were puffy from the night before - a result of the nightmares._

_he stumbled out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a green jumper to protect himself against the new york December chill._

_pulling on his backpack, Peter Parker began his daily trudge to Midtown High._

_all was as calm as new york city could get. sirens wailed in the distance and trucks barreled by._

_peter walked along, eyes fixated on his surroundings and Bon Iver blaring through his headphones._

_suddenly, a purple surge of power hit a building nearby. screams and fire ensued, mass hysteria starting._

_peter ducked into an alley, hiding behind a dumpster to quickly change into his spiderman suit._

_truth be told, being spiderman just didnt feel the same since tony stark died._

_//_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes out for patrol, but nothing feels the same without Tony. Peter never knew grief like this.

_//_

_Peter swung his way to the source of whatever the purple power surge was. His spider-sense was on high, alerting him that the bad guy was about to take him out with the energy pistol he held in his hands._

_In the small amount of time he had been fighting, the friendly neighborhood hero had begun to realize that the threat was coming from a gang with high powered weapons.They were opening fire on the civilians. They looked so similar to the ones he had tried to contain just mere months ago, and under his mask, the boy showed a frown of disappointment._

_Peter's eyes went wide, letting out a small yelp as he flipped out of the way of an energy blast. His red and black suit was a sharp contrast to the black and grey smoke._

**_smoke?_ **

_Pete quickly felt the heat against his cheek, and bolted towards the building that was on fire._

_A children's hospital._

_Peter's heart dropped as he heard muffled cries, and nurses screaming for help. Luckily it seemed there was only one floor on fire._

_The web slinger swung himself up onto the side of the building, motioning for the nurses to start handing him kids. All the while, the gunmen had turned their fire to him._

_Peter worked to rescue everyone quickly, getting all civilians out of the floor while the rest of the hospital evacuated._

_Peter saw there to be four gunmen. Usually, four men wouldn't be a challenge. But with those weapons it was a different story._

_Attaching his webs to a discarded chunk of building, he swung the structure, knocking out two._

_An energy ray grazed his arm, making him wince as he seethed with pain._

_Taking a more traditional approach, Spiderman attacked from behind, kicking and punching until the last two were unconscious._

_Parker sighed with relief, ready to head off._

_"Help!" a small voice called out._

**_shit._ **

_Up in the hospital, the flames raged on. A little girl cried out to Spiderman, blonde hair speckled with red. Something must've fallen on her head._

_Peters eyes went wide, and he catapulted himself into the window. The building was becoming more unstable by the second. Concrete crumbled and fell, giving them the reminder that at any moment, death could be immediate._

_He crouched down next to the girl, trying to not make himself seem big and scary._

_"Hey, I'm Spiderman. What's your name sweetie?"_

_"Morgan."_

_Peter gulped, trying not to cry. He also had a sister named Morgan. Well not blood sister anyways, but a sister nonetheless. His sibling was just about five. Her father?_

_the late Tony Stark._

_Tony was like a father to Peter. He filled the hole Uncle Ben left, and took him under his wing. They both understood the struggles of anxiety, depression, and PTSD. Pete missed him more and more everyday._

_"Spiderman?"_

_Peter snapped out his daze, looking to the little girl._

_"Don't worry love. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Peter smiled, holding the girl in his arms._

_Just as he was about to swing off with her, she piped up._

_"My tubes."_

_Peter looked back in fear, looking at all the wires and tubes that ran from her arms, nose, and stomach, into machines and the wall._

_He recognized them as heart monitors, oxygen cannulas, IVs', and a feeding tube. He would have to disconnect her from them._

_His race against time began, as the ceiling began to shake._

_Although his hands were shaking like leaves, the boy carefully detached the heart monitor, her feeding tube, and IVs'. He looked doubtfully at her oxygen. It was attached to a tank, and if she had it now, she'd certainly need it with all the smoke._

_In his split second decision, Peter webbed over the oxygen tank into his arms along with the girl, jumping out the building just in time. The ceiling collapsed, sending hot red flames into the room. If he took any longer, they'd both be dead._

_Peter couldn't take anymore death._

_He safely returned the girl, and then promptly swung back to the apartment._

_May had to pick up some extra shifts, so Peter knew he was alone. Usually he might be surprised by a sudden visit from Tony._

_Not anymore._

_Peter changed, putting aside his suit. He examined the graze, wincing at the red angry flesh. He didn't mind though. With his healing powers, it would be gone the next day._

_The real danger was Peter's mind these days._  
  
_Everything reminded him of Tony. Everything. He couldn't take it. He missed him. He missed his dad._

_Peter sighed and sat on his bed._

_"Friday?"_

_Awhile ago, Tony had installed Friday into his room, his suit, an earpiece, and so much more. It was meant as a way to keep tabs on Peter, but now there wasn't anyone to watch over him. He didn't have the heart to dis-install it._

_"Yes Peter?"_

_"Do you still have the video messages from Mr. Stark?"_

_"Yes Peter. I was instructed by Tony to never delete them. Don't worry, I have millions of encryptids keeping them safe. They'll never go away."_

_"Play the most recent one."_

_"Are you sure? This specific video is known to bring you great emotional distress. Symptoms that this particular video usually bring you include elevated heart rate, rapid breathing, tears-"_

_"Just play it." Peter said, cutting off the AI._

_"As you wish Peter."_

_Blue light came across the room, forming into a video of Tony._

**_"Hey kid."_ **

_Peter's eyes instantly welled up, and he pulled his knees to his chest, focusing on the image of Tony._

_" So in true Tony Stark fashion, I am creating a preemptive video. Think like a Star Wars prequel."_

_Peter always laughed a bit at that part. Tony always slipped in little references just for Peter._

_"Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow we finally face him. I gotta be honest with you, now that its here I'm overwhelmed. This guy has been in my head for years, and now, we face him._

_But I don't care. I'm doing this for my family, my friends, my team, the world. I'm doing this for you kid. God, you're not even back, I don't even know if you're-" Tony continued, getting cut off as he teared up, a sob coming up. He held it back._

_"If something happens to me tomorrow, I want you to know this Peter. I love you. Even before I settled down and had Morgan, I had you. When I met you, you were this nervous kid from Queens trying to navigate the crazy superhero world all by yourself. I saw myself in you. Anxious, smart, but brave too. The past few years I've known you kid, you done nothing short of amaze me. You grew from a shy kid, to a strong Avenger. I'm so proud of you Peter."_  


_Peter was now openly crying, tears stinging his eyes, and sobs racking his body._

_"I wish you were here. I wish I didn't spend five years wondering where I went wrong. I tried so hard to get you back Pete. I wish I'd done it sooner. I wish you were here right now so I could run my hand through your hair and we could go to the lab and work on the latest suit together." Tony said, a tear making his way down his face. The man tried not to make known he was crying, but Peter could tell._

_Peter brought a shaky hand to his head, running his fingers through the brown locks. Mr. Stark always did that to him when he was anxious, sad, or having a panic attack._

_It wasn't the same when Peter did it._

_"But what am I saying Underoos? Everything's gonna be okay. I've got my family now. I've got my wife, my kids. You, Pep, and Morgan are the best things to ever happen to me. When I told the world I was Iron Man, that was all that mattered to me. Iron Man. I was reckless and conceited. Not anymore. Being one of earths mightiest heroes will do that. Change you. In my case it was positive. And in your case it will be too. I'm so proud of you Petey. Pepper, Happy, May, your sister, we're all so proud. Ben would be so proud. I can't wait to watch you grow into the great man I know you're gonna be."_

_Peter studied his face as Tony got up from his chair, a hopeful and knowing smile passing his face. Mr. Stark faced the camera one last time._

_"I love you Peter Benjamin Parker."_

_And with that, the hologram dissipated._

_Peter stared at the space Tony had once been. The spot on his bed Tony had sat at when he asked him to go fight alongside him in Germany. Tears tracked themselves down his face, and he turned over onto his pillow. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight the terrible memory of his father figure dying right in front of him._

_Peter was so broken inside._


	3. Chapter 3

//

The next day, Peter was off his game. Everyday had become a struggle. He was especially reminded of this when he was presented with his most recent chemistry test. 

"A C?!" Peter exclaimed. 

"You're not doing well recently Mr.Parker. You need to seriously step it up, or else you risk explosion from the school." Mr. Waters chastised. Peter was silent, giving a small nod. He went through the motions of the day, ignoring even MJ and Ned. 

When he returned later that night from patrol, May was on a late night shift. He was alone, and set himself to working.Mr. Stark had known Peter's love for technology and inventing. Thus, he set up a mini lab in Peter's room. 

Pulling up the machinery, he got to work. He was modifying his web shooters, making them fail-safe.

Once he had finished up his small project, he moved onto his main one. It was no secret that he missed Mr.Stark. He felt the loss everyday. His life wasn't the same, as was the world's. 

Pulling up the hologram, he got to work. 

The plan was to utilize the hundreds of recording he left behind. Make a Friday-esque assistant. He wanted to rig it to the tower, to his suit, to everything. He wanted to respond, to feel, to give advice. A Tony that wasn't psychical, but was there are all the same. It had failed hundreds of times. He felt like he would never get Tony back. He wanted him back for everyone. For Pepper, for Morgan, for the team. He had been tirelessly working night and day. 

Around one in the morning, he was nodding off. 

"Alright Friday, run this coding sequence one last time." Peter mumbled. 

"Okay Peter, running the code." Friday said.

After a few moments, Peter's eyes started to close. 

"Project online." Friday exclaimed. 

Peter jumped up, in shock.

"Hey kid." 

//


End file.
